riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
New Europe
New Europe was the Occupied Coast of the United Federal States that was Occupied by Europe after the Fall of Washington DC. However despite the Occupation, some people did not seem to get the Message when A Series of attacks have occurred all over the Occupied East, Northern, and Southern Coast Lines Beginning at Washington DC, by a Militia Group known as the [[ZLAL|'ZLAL']] (Zata Legion American Liberators) or The ZLAY In other Terms of Names. New Europe Crumbled after the Russians have Invaded The town of Springfield, as an alley to the United States. History 'Artemis Empire Occupies East UFSA' Push Back From The Bronxs Second Battle of 3 Mile Island First wave on Washington D.C Repelled Second Wave on Washington DC 'New Europe is Formed' 'During the Occupation' The Z.L.A.Y. The Zata Legion American Liberators, Z.L.A.L. or Z.L.A.Y. (April 3rd, 2025 - November 3rd, 2026) Is A Group of American Citizens Who are opposed to the European Occupation of the Coastlines. They were The most Unique Skilled Citizen Militia In New Europe, that The Europeans Began to Lose so Many Supplies Due to these Resistance Fighters. The Z.L.A.L. Was a reincarnation of the A.R Party of 1974, after The South East Invasion of Hoth Kotha Island on December 24th, 1969 during the Vietnam War. Fall of New Europe ''Borders New Europe borders two nations. Canada *To the North. Separated by the 49th Parallel. Numerous American refugees are aided by the Resistance in crossing the border into Canada, sometimes via tunnels. There are some U.S. Military forces who fell back North into Canada and are likely working with the Canadian Military and regrouping to retake the the Northern Boarder Line which separates Canada's Eastern Hemispjere from the United States. Despite the apparent dissolution of the American defenses following the sky attacks by A.E Air Battleship Cypher, it is unlikely that Canada and New Europe have good relations as there are likely many Canadian citizens and Canadian Americans still trapped in New Europe, not to mention Canada's long standing friendship with the United States. Additionally, Canadian territory may have been radiated due to the effects of of the use of A.E R.E.C.E.S.F Satellites in the area during the Northern Theater, an undeclared Artemis Empire attack on a neutral nation. Mexico *Though New Europe no longer boarders Mexico, the Illencigince between New Europe and Mexico remain to be close by due to the A.E Occupying Louisiana. along with half of Texas, from the Caribbean side. It is unlikely that New Europe and Mexico have good relations, despite many Spanish soldiers fighting in the Artemis Empire, as there were known to have been reports of Several Mexican Attacks on A.E Naval vessels that were station outside of Louisiana. These attacks Proove that the Artemis Empire were not only facing the UFSA during the entire American Theater, and were also known to have been engaged in Naval Warfare with a Neutral Nation. United Federal States of America *To the East, South, and North. Separated by strong fierce A.E Defenses and heavily rugged Mountain Terrain. In addition to the deadly radiation in the area mostly caused from RECESF Satellites in Orbit, every bridge crossing the river is guarded on both sides by ground combat drones operated remotely from nearby A.E stations. So far, only Ike Koakshi has been known to cross this border and back into the United Federal States following the American Victory at Gorgelous Island. It is likely that the U.S. military has set up Foward Operatating Bases in their border states to both prevent the A.E from seizing anymore American territory to the west and prepare for a counterattack to retake the East Coast. Relations between the United States and New Europe are likely much worse than that of North and South Korea in the late 20th and early 21st centuries. Economy The A.E. is "helping" the American workers "experience the most life" they can afford in the way of European industries and military recruitment. The A.E. also "will help to restore" the American economy and "experience the joys" of the Continental's Recovery plan. This is unlikely due to the European's iron-fist control on the the occupied North, East, and Southern coastlines of the United States. The A.E. set up numerous mines and agricultural facilities to rob the resource rich New Europe. Other old industrial facilities such as oil refineries were restored for the benefit of the Artemis Empire. It is unknown what the Gross Domestic Product of the occupied territory is. 'Curfews and Laws' New Europe operates on the Civil Legal System used throughout Europe. Besides, "defending" the rights of the Continentals and laws of Artemis Europe, they "execute criminals" who try to resist the occupation, and arrest any who attempt to try and escape the country without a permit. Any American can be imprisoned indefinitely without trial upon the order of a A.E. officer with the rank of Captain or higher. 'Military' New Europe is defended by the Artemis Empire as the rest of the European military forces scattered throughout the foreign country. Their military installations are a collection of former U.A.F Bases, Airports, Industrial Sites, Sports Arenas, Big Box Stores, College Campuses, ect. Collaborators often aid the efforts of the Artemis Empire. It is likely that once enough American Collaborators were organized, the Artemis Empire would withdraw from the United Federal States and back to Europe. Once the battle of the Coastal town of Ingra Virgina was emerged the Americans scored a victory forcing, New Europe to defend themselves with little aid form Europe since the United Federal States armed forces had began their attack on the European forces in The United States, with allied aid from both Liberal Russia, and Maretime Japan, to the North. 'European Military Journal' '''America June 4th 2025' During the given time In the early stages of the war I had to face most of the War In Eastern Europe, until I was ordered to move on the United States by joining the 21 Continental's and the Continents of Hallwoiea, and Gunghollow as well. After a successful Surprise Invasion We occupied the entire East Coast, and renamed it New Europe. Unfortunately a small group of Yank Soldiers, the Z.L.A.Y. Are operating deep behind our lines gathering in tell and creating more problems for our forces such as destroying fuel supplies ammo storage's and factory's. The real question is why the Americans did not try to reclaim their native soil? what can they be up too? And The Russians have been of fly quiet ever since the invasion and have rarely sent forces into Eastern Europe. We must know what is going on here, for our Soul Continent, we must go fourth and seize glory. 24th Panzer Divisions Journal... 83rd89 Platoon Journal... 589 Legion Journal... ''Trivia'' Category:Universal Locations Category:World War III Category:The American Theater Category:2024 Category:2025 Category:2026 Category:World War III Era Category:A.E Occupied Regions